


What Not To Do On A Saturday Night

by kelex



Category: Smallville
Genre: Crossover, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-08
Updated: 2004-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-01 05:44:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/352663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelex/pseuds/kelex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Best high you can buy.  Crossover with Rave Macbeth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Not To Do On A Saturday Night

## What Not To Do On A Saturday Night

by Kel

<http://kelex.popullus.net/smallville.html>

* * *

"On your knees." 

Lex couldn't be sure what he heard, over the throbbing music, the flashing strobes, and the pounding in his head from the Ecstasy. He didn't bother turning around, instead he slithered around the boy he was dancing with until he could see who was speaking to him. 

Another young man. His height, dark hair spiked up straight, smudged eyeliner giving his eyes a sunken impression. A thick forest of dark hair peeked out from his open shirt buttons, and eyes the same shade as his own bored back at him. "I said, get on your knees." 

"What's your name?" Lex shouted over the music, sliding between two other bodies to stand in front of the man speaking to him. If he lost about fifty pounds and was able to grow his hair out, then this kid could be his mirror image. 

"Marcus." 

Lex shrugged, too buzzed out on music, drugs, and dancing to give a shit about anything else. "Okay, Marcus! Let's go!" 

A shrug rippled across Marcus' shoulder as he led the bald man off the rave floor, through a beaded curtain, and into the coolly lit back rooms. Done in shades of blue, from light to carpet, it felt thirty degrees cooler because the heated press of bodies were gone and Marcus dropped himself onto the nearest lounger. He reached into the cushions and brought out a bag of tiny white pills and offered one to Lex. "Better than anything you got on the floor, guarantee it. Best high you can buy." 

Lex peeled off seven bills from the wad in his pocket, and tossed them in Marcus' lap. "Give." 

"You got it, man." Marcus tossed the clear baggie to Lex, and then spread his legs. "Go for it." 

Lex paused, popping one of the pills from the bag before slipping the bag into his pocket, on top of the money, and then he grinned. He straddled the other man's lap and with his thighs on either side of Marcus' hips, he started to roll lewdly, giving a grinding lap dance as he teased the spiky-haired raver. Didn't know how long he'd been writhing on Marcus' lap, but the rush from his last hit of... something white and powdery was starting to fade, and he could feel the new one building from the new pill. He slid gracefully to his knees, clingy silver shirt slithering down his torso and moving when he did, and he came to rest with his chin on Marcus' groin. "Well. Big boy," he said, rubbing his hand over the hard length barely concealed under leather. 

"Yeah," Marcus grunted. "Sick of the foreplay; let's get to the main event, huh?" He left his hands on the arms of the couch, and waited for Lex to unzip him. 

Which Lex did. Slowly and carefully, not knowing what to expect, and as soon as the zipper had been eased down, Marcus' bare cock sprang into view. Lex wasn't at all surprised; the low-slung hips of the leather pants had pretty much given away the fact there was no underwear, and Lex squirmed around in his leather, getting himself comfortably seated as he leaned forward and mouthed Marcus' cock gently. 

"Fuck," swore the raver, and he tightened his hand in the upholstery of the couch as Lex sucked him down entirely. 

No more teasing lap dances this time; Lex was intent on what he was doing. He pushed the cock deep in his throat, tongue guiding it down and gliding over the shaft as he sucked, lips sliding wetly over the slick flesh as he started to move. Long, protracted motions as he drew it deep, slid out to the crown and then sucked back down again. He braced his hands on the other man's hips, holding him still, keeping him from thrusting as he slowly absorbed the entire length into his mouth, lips pressing against the base. 

Marcus' eyes were screwed shut, head thrown back against the couch, the tendons in his neck cording as he grunted and groaned. The little fucker sucking him was wiry; Lex was holding him down and keeping him still without breaking a sweat even as Marcus was thrashing and trying to get free, so he could fuck the wet mouth around him. "Fuck, fuck, fuck," he chanted, abortive thrusts attempting to move his hips with each word. 

Lex just grinned up at Marcus and got back to his feet, unsnapping the fly of his leather pants and sliding them down to his knees. He turned his back to Marcus, exposing his bare ass while reaching behind, finding and gripping the wet, hard cock. Didn't bother stretching himself much; that was half the fun of quick and dirty fucks like this. Two fingers, wet with his own spit and then he pushed himself down. 

Marcus howled as Lex's ass wrapped tightly around his cock, heat sliding down and surrounding him as his hands went up, nails gouging little crescents into Lex's shoulders as he pulled him down. Back to chest, and Marcus thrust up, every time that Lex rocked forward, jerked him down every time Lex rocked back. Their bodies slammed together, flesh slapping against leather loudly in the room, drowning out the music pumping out over the dance floor. 

Both men were high; neither was going to last long. Lex's hand was already jerking his cock roughly, rubbing the slit with his thumb and rolling his balls in his hand as he rode, and Marcus was already shuddering, his rhythm fast and jagged with approaching orgasm. 

Lex came first, brain exploding with a fresh high from the little white pill as his cock shot its load all over the blue carpet. He grunted as he jerked himself off, squeezing until every drop was out and he was panting, head resting against his knees. 

The tight clench of Lex's ass around his cock brought Marcus off, seconds later. A hot flood of come coated Lex's sheath. Marcus grunted from the force of it. He lay there under Lex, drained and panting a moment, and then dug into Lex's pocket and came up with another little white pill. He popped it, laid his head back on the couch and waited. 

Lex pulled himself off Marcus' cock, pulling his pants up as he straightened. Didn't bother to tuck the other man's limp cock away, and he popped another pill as he smirked at his drained lover. "Look me up again sometime, Marcus." He left the raver sitting there in the back room and slid back out onto the dance floor, feeling come slowly trickling out of his ass as he lost himself in the music again. 


End file.
